VGCW/2013-09-25
__TOC__ '"Metroid Fusion" Match' Matchup Winner Results In what wound up being a great curtain jerker, Elizabeth and Samus fought a solid ten minute match that saw The Future take an early lead. Liz had a go at some Table-san based offense, only to be DDT'ed through the desk for her effort. She was able to quickly climb back with a stupendous series of moves including a Swiss Death, a neckbreaker, and a bridging pin. Her attack continued with a series of kicking offense, perhaps a sign of time spent with Chie. By the time a rare two-count occurred, the crowd and chat were nearly frantic! Samus hit a unique clothesline spot off the ropes twice and sought to end the match by climning the turnbuckle, but Elizabeth was able to counter by forward Terraplexing her to the ground and coming up with the win. Other Plot Baz McMahon's favorite song hits after the match as Carmen Sandiego makes her way to the ring. Behind the most official podium in the universe, she proclaims that the next episode of WVGCW will be the season finale! WVGCW Breakdown will happen on October 4, 2013 with a special start time of 10pm GMT. '"Almost a Cake Sandwich" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results The match opens fairly even, but The Princess of Darkness starts to take control with a nasty high heel dropkick to the back of Jill. She continues to work the back and head throughout the match. Jill makes a feeble attempt to climb out, but is pulled down. Eventually Peach's focus on the Master of Unlocking's back pays off, and she is able clear the top of the cage with negligible resistance Other Plot Ayla locates She-Hulk backstage, calls her out for only managing to beat smaller opponents thus far, and challenges her to a dual of titanic proportions at Breakdown! Meanwhile, in another part of the Backstage Dimension, Princess Zelda encourages Impa to do her best during her singles debut '"Impa's Equestrian Training" Match' Matchup Winner Results The crowd pops when it sees that the match will be a friendly spar between two Hyrulians with different styles. Zelda focuses the first half of the match on acrobatics, while Impa shows a decidedly more brawler style. Sergeant Shadow sells a reverse frankensteiner with conviction, and puts on a great singles match overall. However, Zelda takes control of this match after a change of styles leads her to rely on a series of brutal kicks to the head. She misses a spot off the turnbuckle and goes face first outside the ring, but recovers with a Triforce of power moves that leads to Din's Cutter and a three-count. Other Plot Gruntilda Winkybunyon and Bayonetta are seen in the garage, lamenting that they haven't seen the Terror of Baltimore since her loss to Ivy. After fretting over the spectre of monster trucks, they agree to look for her before she retaliates on Ivy. '"Magical Hair" Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results The Half-Genie Hero makes her post-Kickstarter debut against Purple Female Old Scorpion. Sindel starts the match by throwing everything but the kitchen sink at Shantae, with shades of Angle-Tazz at Royal Rumble 2000. Slowly Shantae gains confidence, culminating in a Fameasser through Table-san that continues her particularly lude night. Sindel hits not one, but two Widow's Peak neckbreakers during the match, but to her dismay Shantae seems unaffected. After a series of Michelle Obama rolls, Shantae pulls off a rollup three-count that surprises even herself! Other Plot In a candid moment, we see GM Sandiego thanking Daisy for allowing her to carpool in her kart that morning. She then requests that the Princesses defend her from any more mischief from Ivy...or risk being fired. Following this segment was a promo for WVGCW Breakdown that was so hype, dear reader, that the author needed a stiff drink and a cigarette after seeing it the first time. '"The Right to Save The World" Match' Matchup Winner Results Videl, having never gotten over the way WVGCW management might have planned, is partnered with a former champion to decent results. She pulls off a sloppy suplex or two, perhaps a result of ring rust, but The Boss sells her offense well and makes her seem like a credible threat for the most part. This is underscored by her win via a small package, which is nearly Obama-reversed into a loss by the Daughter of the Man who Defeated Dracula. Smart booking, if not the best match. Other Plot The Boss offers to provide Videl with some training after their match, and the two shake hands. '"Glam Slam" WVGCW vs. WWE Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The announcing crew is so taken up with the Glamazon(!) that they manage to say a few new lines of dialog! They are right to be impressed as Phoenix appeared to be in complete control of this contest until the proceedings went outside the ring. 18 hits Phoenix with a headbutt and Beth goes down. Then the match...ends. Perhaps Phoenix suffered a concussion, or was winded due to time spent away from the WWE? In any case, the VGCW universe brings the series to 6-3 with this victory. Other Plot Lighting is in conversation with Doctor Gero and Mavis Beacon in the Green Room. Their plot against Sandiego is nearing conclusion, but Security Guard L is concerned that Carmen will find some way to escape. Beacon suggests booking her in a match at Breakdown, preferably against whomever destroyed her car. '"Final Final Destination II" Tag Team Rematch' Matchup Winner Results The obvious story here is Roll having all but destroyed Chun-Li in their last meeting. The match starts with the Mechanic against Bazza's Waifu, but once Chundertake enters the ring the match becomes a shoot fight between two competitors who clearly hate each other with a passion. Every time Chun-Li seeks to get one over on Shaundi outside of the ring, Roll is right there to break up the flow of her offense. Eventually Cammy is tagged in, only to be dropkicked in the head, speared through the barricade, and slammed face first into the turnbuckle by Roll Caskett. In the end, Roll has an opportunity to tag out but decides to focus more offense on Chun-Li. This nearly backfires as Chun attempts a rollup that goes to a two count! After Shaundi breaks up the pin, Caskett pulls of a Back Pack Stunner and pins Chun-Li clean in the middle of the ring to pick up the win, join the Presidential Cabinet, and earn Saints Roll a shot at the WVGCW Tag Team Championship at Breakdown! Other Plot The V.I.L.E.C.W crew rolls deep into the ring, and Carmen issues a challenge to the individual who wrecked her car to face her at Breakdown! Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Steel Cage Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team